1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical tool, in particular, to an electric motor-driven, hand-held tool having a network connection and a housing. In the housing, at least one component of the tool such as a motor, electronics, and/or a drive gear is arranged. In the housing, there is further arranged a stranded conductor one end of which is connected with the conductor of the network cable and the second end of which is connected to a component of the electrical tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical tools, in particular, electric motor-driven, hand-held tools such as, e.g., drills are fed with current via a network cable. The network cable is inserted in the electrical tool housing, and separate stranded conductors connect separate conductors of the network cable with corresponding components of the electrical tool located in the housing. In this way, e.g., the current-feeding conductors of the network cable are connected by the stranded conductors with corresponding connectors which are provided on the motor, the electronics, etc., supplying current to these components which are located in the electrical tool housing.
In electrical tools without a vibration-reducing device, the stranded conductors are held with separate retaining elements or freely hang in the housing without any fixation. A drawback of this arrangement consists in that during the final assembly of the housing parts, the stranded conductors can be pinched or even damaged. In case a large number of retaining elements is provided in the housing for securing the stranded conductors, the mounting of the conductors becomes very expensive.
Other electrical tools have, for reduction of vibrations, e.g., a motor-drive gear-percussion mechanism system which is swingingly supported in the housing relative to an outer housing. For accommodating the swingings or oscillation of the vibration-reducing system, the stranded conductors, which are arranged in the housing, are provided with a sufficient length. At that, the stranded conductors are either secured with fewer retaining members or are simply freely arranged in the housing without any fixation. A drawback of such arrangement of the stranded conductors consists in that during the final assembly of the housing parts, the stranded conductors can be pinched or even be damaged.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical tool with which a danger of the stranded conductors being damaged during the final assembly of the housing parts is eliminated, and which would meet specific requirement of pertinent codes of different countries.